


Follow Me Down, Alice

by Mintflower2



Series: Blue Sunrise [1]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Original Work, Razora
Genre: Gen, Razora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintflower2/pseuds/Mintflower2
Summary: Alice in Wonderland. Well, more like Alice in Wonderland in Razora. Dunno what Razora is? Then why don't you follow the rabbit down, Alice?





	1. Introduction: Following The Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write about Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz in Razora, but this popped into my head instead. So, for now, Dorothy will have to wait.

“I’m late! I’m late, I’m late, I’m late!” The voice of a frantic girl wakes me up from my nap. I stretch and yawn. A white rabbit runs by in a hurry. How curious.

I chase after it through the bushes when I see a girl jump into a hole in the ground. A girl with rabbit ears. I peer into the hole. It’s about the size of a sewer cover, but that’s besides the point. There is no bottom; it just goes on and on and on into darkness. Where’d the rabbit go? Who was that girl? Are they the same person?

“Only one way to find out I suppose.” I shrug. It’s not like I have anything better to do. “Down the rabbit hole I go.”

I jump. I fall. I fall for longer. I fall for a long time. How much longer until I reach the bottom? The impossible happens. Objects float upward. Cups and saucers, teapots, plates, tea party cutlery flies past me. Where am I going? What sort of world has floating silverware? I hear water below me. Am I about to land in a teapot? I really hope not. My dress is going to get all wet and wet clothes are really uncomfortable. 

As I keep falling, the sound of rushing water gets louder and louder. The earthy tones around me turn into pastel blues. Am I flying now? What is this shenanigans? Am I going up or down? Below me, water comes into view. At least, it looks like water. Steam rises from it. Oh! Maybe it’s a hot spring? I could tolerate getting wet for that. I-Wait, how am I going to land?

 


	2. Chapter 1: The Rabbit and The Cat

“Heeeellllpppp!” I yell as I fall. No one is around. Great.

I splash into the water and get thrown into the current below. I can’t swim well enough to stay afloat. I can only gasp for air as the current takes me away to wherever I am meant to go. 

I wake up. Again. I’m...I’m in a bed. Fuzzy blankets and pillow under my head. Wrong kind of pillow though; it’s too hard. I blink awake. Someone is hovering over me. They say something but I can’t make out what they said. I say something. I don’t know what I said. They shift their position over me. I guess they’re concerned or something? Getting sleepy… They shake me but I’m too tired. I roll over and go back to sleep.

I wake up a third time. My head hurt like a cream cheesecake. What the mint chocolate chip happened to me? Oww… I wish my fudge brownie head would stop hurting already. At least I’m more alert now. Even if I’m in so much rocky road pain. 

I sit up and look around. This place is so weird. It’s all prim and neat and- oh my sweet strawberry cheesecake, they’re sitting on the desk right across from me. Long bluish white hair, blue girlish clothes, and rabbit ears, it’s the girl who jumped down the hole alright. Still think the rabbit ears are really weird though. I… Should I say something?

“Uh, hello?” I say. My voice sounds hoarse. Must be because of all the screaming I did while I nearly drowned. Huh. I almost forgot about that as weird as that sounds. How did I nearly do that?

“Oh! You’re awake!” She turns around to face me. She has really pretty blue eyes. Like, ocean blue kind of blue eyes. Rather rare eye color. “Are you okay? Or better now? I know your voice is hoarse but can you speak? Wait, can you understand any of this? I’m so sorry!”

She speaks too fast. Not in the good way either. She’s like a nervous wreck. Like she just tripped in front of the president and spilled juice all over them kind of nervous wreck. What? Why? 

“I can understand you. Slow down.” I answer hoarsely. I need something for this throat of mine.

She sighs, “Thank goodness. I wasn’t sure if you would understand me, being a Human and all.”

“What do mean ‘being Human and all’? Does that mean you’re not Human? Is that why you have rabbit ears on your head? Are those real?” I ask. Maybe a bit too excitedly. But surely one can’t help but be excited by the possibility of meeting of aliens.

“Oh. Oh no. I thought you knew. I thought you were one of- Oh, the Queen will have my head!” The girl panics again. Man, I just calmed her down.

“Am I not suppose to be here?” I ask.

“Yes? No? I don’t know! I’m having a bit of a crisis here!” She says anxiously. She buries her face in her hands.

How am I suppose to help? I have no idea where I am or what this place is. Or if she was late. What was she nearly late for?

“Hey, where were you going?” I ask. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” She exclaims. “Where I went is none of your business now that you’re here. Oh, why didn’t I just listen to Caterpillar?”

“Who’s Caterpillar?” I ask. So many unanswered questions. Geez. What is it with her and no straight answers?

“Caterpillar! Perfect! You’re a genius!” She bolts up out of her chair.

...What.

“Quickly now!” She walks jumpily. “Follow me!”

“Hey, wait!” I cough and hop out of bed. I’m wearing a long, flowing, white nightgown. I’m in her pajamas. “At least let me change!”

“Take whatever fits in my closet!” She hollers back. “Now, chop chop! We mustn’t dawdle! I’ll need to prepare a gift in advance…”

Anything from her closet? Sure. I guess. I’d prefer my own clothes, but I guess I can’t exactly choose. I look through her closet. A majority of her clothes are blue. Oh! This is pretty. I pull out a knee-length blue dress with a pinafore over the top. My kind of style. I change attire and put on some white stockings I found in her drawers. 

 

“Here. Put on these shoes. We gotta go before the Queen finds us.” The girl shoves some blue shoes in my arms. “If she does…” She shudders, afraid to finish her sentence.

“Who is the Queen?” I ask putting on the shoes. They’re actually perfectly sized. Enough wiggle room for my toes but won’t fall off.

“You don’t know the Queen! Oh, we’re so doomed.” The girl curls up in a fetal position.

I pat her back.

“Don’t touch me!” She snaps. I step back surprised. She immediately looks sorry for her outburst. I must be blushing as red as a tomato.

“Look, let’s just go.” She sighs and gets up. She opens the door and there’s a boy with purple hair and cat ears blocking the door.

“Morning Rabbit.” He greets with a smirk. She slams the door. In his face.

“Nevermind. Let’s go out the back.” She sighs irritated. She changed moods fast…

“Oh, come on Rabbit! Please? At least tell me who your guest is!” The boy hollers from the other side of the door. 

The girl slams open the door so fast that we’re both startled by her. She drags the boy inside. She slams the door shut again. She is really mad?

“Uh. You’re never this mad.” The boy says cautiously.

“Cat. Shut. Up.” She glares at him. He proceeds to comply.

“You. You’re joining us now. No complaints.” She points at him. 

“And you.” She turns to me. “We’re taking you to Caterpillar. No questions the whole way there. No talking. Understand?”

We nod. She is still fuming mad when we leave the house. I look around outside. It’s beautiful. In an odd way. It’s like a steampunk town? If I can describe it simply that way. Smog does float overhead and there’s a ton of lava everywhere, but the town itself is rather nice. All the hustle and bustle of people in a hurry to get to places and vendors selling food and trinkets on the streets. Not exactly what I expected. And the heat! It’s sweltering here! I just stepped outside and it feels like I walked into an oven!

“Well?” The girl says impatiently tapping her foot. “Time’s ticking! Let’s go!”

“Oh, sorry.” I hurry after the them. We run through the crowds. I lose them a couple times but the guy makes sure I don’t fall behind. I don’t know either of their names yet. Or who this Caterpillar is. Or why the Queen would have our heads if she found out about us. This world is so weird.

 


	3. Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

We leave the city gates and enter a plains kind of area. Dry grass and dirty paths all around, we stop to take a break and catch our breath. It’s so dusty that I start coughing.

“What’s going on Rabbit?” The boy teases. Really? Isn’t she still mad?

“Made a mistake. Need Caterpillar’s help.” She turns to glare at him. “You could’ve gotten me killed!”

“Aw, come on. Mistakes happen in Wonderland.” He shrugs. “I mean, we’re all mad here. What’s one little mistake got to do with your head?”

“Cheshire Cat, you can make as many as you want with your abilities. I work for the Queen. Any mistake could be my last.” She growls.

“Uh, mind if I ask at least one question?” I interrupt them. “Excluding the one I just asked.”

“Oh, don’t take her so literally. When she’s mad, she-” The boy is interrupted mid-sentence.

“Shut up Cat. Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” She glares. “And only one question, Alice.”

Alice? When did I tell her my name? Whatever. Another question to be answered later I suppose.

“Who are you? Like, what are your names?” I ask.

“You didn’t introduce yourself, Rabbit? Shame on you.” The boy grins.

The girl just sighs. “I am Toroko Rabbit. Call me Toroko though. This idiot calls me Rabbit because he has a death wish.” She glares at the boy.

“Wow. You’re really mad today.” He teases. “But I am Cheshire Cat, milady. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” He winks and kisses my hand. O-kay? Not really charming or to my taste. We just met.

“Anyway, are you ready to go?” Toroko asks. I nod and we follow her down one of the many paths. We walk for a long time. So long, that by nightfall, we haven’t reached the place where Caterpillar is.

Cheshire yawns. “Rabbit, do we still have to keep walking?”

She doesn’t reply, but she has been limping for a while. I can’t ask questions and Cheshire hasn’t noticed yet. When we stopped for breaks, only Cheshire and I ate. Thankfully, Cheshire brought food, even if I don’t know what’s in it. I don’t really care right now.

“Hey, did you hear me?” Cheshire grabs her shoulder. She finally collapses from probably exhaustion. He carries her in his arms.

“I guess that answers my question. Silly Rabbit.” He chuckles. “Alice, right? Let’s keep going. You can ask all your questions now. I’ll answer what I can for you.”

“Uh, okay.” I nod. We keep walking down the path as the plains turn into a forest. “Should I just ask them all at once or?”

“Use some sense, girl.” He rolls his eyes. “My brain can only process so much.”

“But you were the one who said you were all mad?” I remind him. He goes in thought.

“Well, yes. We’re all mad down here in the sense we’re not exactly Human. Our sense of reality and common sense is not the same as a Human’s. Humans, like you miss, are… Predictable. Readable. Uniform in such a way we aren’t capable of comprehending. We’re all so diverse and unique and different that we can’t be united under any force than authority and terror. It’s actually kinda sad how much potential we have that we can’t use versus you Humans and your limited yet skilled power.” Cheshire explains. “It’s hard to explain, but when we’re in your side of the world, it’s different from here. It’s less magic and scary and uncertainty and more safe. Comfortable. Happy.”

I can’t help but chuckle at that. Cheshire glances at me confused but asks nothing. Toroko is still sleeping in his arms.

“What is this place? This world? You said you weren’t Human the same way I am. What exactly are you?” I ask ever curious.

“This place? This is Wonderland, one of the many continents of the planet Bluebells. Yes, this planet is called Bluebells. I don’t know which lunatic named it. It’s just weird, even for our standards.” He continues to answer my questions. “We sort of exist in a whole ‘nother dimension called Razora that’s connected to your own. Like Narnia and the Wardrobe? How their worlds were bridged by Aslan? It’s like that.”

“You said Razorians. What are Razorians?” I ask.

“Razorians are the name of the residents in this plane. Think of it as the humanity to humans. Like Humans, there are many races within our realm, each with their own set of abilities. The rules of our realm are very different to the ones you have back home. Some might akin it to magic or being high off of drugs. I just call it shenanigans.” He shrugs. “If you want to know what me and Rabbit are specifically, we’re both half Therians. Therians are these ‘half-animal, half-human’ race. Our natural ability as Therians by default is called Animal Familiarity. It lets us, if we use this skill often enough, gain the ability to talk with animals and change into whatever animal form we have. We can also gain the additional senses and skills our animal halves have.”

“What are natural abilities? All of this new information is overwhelming! Your world is so in-depth!” I sigh exhausted. He chuckles.

“Welcome to Razora.” He smirks. The leaves rustle as a cold wind blows. I look around. It feels like we’re being watched…

“We’re here. Chances are, Caterpillar won’t be happy being woken up in the middle of the night, and Rabbit has basically exhausted herself.” Cheshire stops. “Feel free to sleep first. I’ll wake you up for second watch.”

“Second watch? Why do we need to keep watch?” I ask nervously looking around. “Are we in danger?”

“Wow. Rabbit did not tell you anything at all.” He stares at me confounded. “I guess I’ll stay up all night this time.”

“I can keep watch! Just, tell me what to do.” I exclaim quickly. He rolls his eyes and sets Toroko down gently under a nearby tree.

“Look. You don’t seem like the fighting type and Toroko is passed out. I’d be easier for me if I stayed watch all night than let you take second watch.” He sighs. He sits nearby under another tree. “Just, go to sleep. I’ll manage to have enough energy in the morning.”

I pout. He says I’m not the fighting type? How rude! I just told him I’d take second watch! Whatever that means. Besides, he isn’t going to stay up all by himself. He’d be too tired and it’s lonely staying up all night by yourself. That’s it.

“Nope.” I sit across from him. “I don’t wanna. I wanna learn more about your world and who you all are.”

He just sighs. “I’m not a library. And all these questions have tired me out.” He yawns. “If you wanna know more, feel free to find Caterpillar. She’d probably answer your questions.”

Cheshire stretches before looking around. Toroko continues sleeping next to us. Her breathing is peaceful and rhythmic, which is probably a good thing because it means she isn’t dying. At least, not obviously or quickly. I know this isn’t the movies, but this world has some weird rules. So, I’m going to assume most movie rules apply like half animal people are normal and humans like me are not. I guess that makes me special.

I want answers and Cheshire doesn’t seem to want to answer them. It’s nightfall and without a fire, I can barely see more than a few feet from me. Finding someone in this near darkness, while not impossible, is highly improbable. Unless Caterpillar glows. Then, that makes finding her infinitely easier.

Fine. I guess I’ll look for her. I want answers and Cheshire is annoyingly resisting. I get up. He watches me stumble around smirking. He really is a cat. Wait, he said Therians are half animal right? Does that mean he literally is half cat? And Toroko is literally half rabbit? Or do they just have the abilities and features of cats and rabbits? Or is it because they’re half Therian that they have some of the abilities but not all of them? I know he just explained all this, but it was not explained in such a way I could understand. I still have questions. Like, what if you’re half Therian like they are and half some other Razorian race? Do they get multiple natural abilities, or do they have to chose which one they’ll use more often like picking between specializing between baking and cooking? Or can they only have one and it’s chosen at birth and they can only improve upon their chosen natural ability, whether they like it or not?

None of this world makes sense.


End file.
